Kiss The Rain
by firefliesinlove
Summary: RB(Yaoi) - [Songfic] - Bakura left Ryou a while ago, and now Ryou's completey alone... Can anyone save him from the darkness of being alone before it's too late? Please R&R!


************  
**_Kiss The Rain_**  
************  
  
Dedications: To 'Kuroi Kitty' and 'Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru' who reviewed 'Pushing Me Away,' and mostly to Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru for asking me to write another! So here it is! Hope you enjoy! ^__^  
(I also dedicate this to ALL of my reviewers! Love you guys!)  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS:  For the lack of Bakura's Point Of View (there is kind of a little bit, but not much!), I figured out that the certain parts in the song where it's separated by '******'s would be a good representation of his point of view. And Ryou's point of view would be separated by '*~**~*'s.  
Hope it's not too complicated for you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


'_…words…_' - _Ryou's thoughts   **OR**    _'_…words…_'_ – Bakura's thoughts_  
  


**  (paragraphs in between asterisks) - _Bakura talking on the phone to Ryou_

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Ryou walked towards school all alone. Again. Ever since Bakura had moved away, it had been this way. Waking up alone, eating alone, going to school to be alone all day (except for the exception of Yugi and the gang), walking home alone, eating alone, and going to sleep alone again. Every day. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see nothing but a few leaves blowing around with the cool autumn breeze.  
  
  He saw someone moving in the shadows, and stood there uncertainly. He bit his lip before calling out to the shadow. "Bakura…?" His voice quavered slightly. At the name, the shadow disappeared completely, and Ryou sighed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. He continued to walk. He watched as every time he breathed out the air made his breath visible to the world. He had always been interested in scientific things. He continued on his way to school.  
  
  Ever since Bakura had left him, he had shut off his side of the link, and it hurt Ryou to even think about it. He had been sure that Bakura had liked him. That was until he left. '_Who am I kidding. Bakura will _never_ love me._' Ryou wiped a single tear from his face, and walked a little faster. '_B-but I-I love you, Bakura!_' He screamed through the nonexistent mind link.  
  
  


*~**~*

  
Hello

Can you hear me?

Am I getting through to you?  
  


*~**~*  
  
  
  


  As he walked into his school, the warmth in the air shocked him. He wasn't used to being warm, he had always been cold, his body had gotten used to having no heater in his house. But at least when Bakura had been around, he had been _slightly_ warmer.  
  
  He shivered, and made his way to his first class. '_At least I'm a few minutes earlier today._' Ryou made his way to his class, and went to the very back of the classroom, where he always sat. It was as far away from everyone as was possible.  
  
  Halfway through his first class, Yami's cell phone went off, earning him a glare from the teacher and a few of the students. Ryou didn't even bother to lift his head from off of his desk. He turned around when someone tapped his shoulder. Yugi's smile met him as he turned, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
  "Yes?" He asked as politely as he could with a forced smile. At least that went unnoticed with Yugi. He was far too innocent to even notice.

  "How are you doing?" Yugi suddenly dropped his smile and looked somewhat serious. Obviously he was ignoring his Yami while he was on his phone.

  "I'm fine. You?" Ryou turned back to stare at his desk. He couldn't bear to think that anyone was worrying about him.

  "Ryou…" Yugi trailed off as his Yami had poked his shoulder. Yugi turned away from him, and he blushed.  
  
  For the rest of the class, not one person said anything. Probably because of their teacher's foul mood, or something else was bugging them. Ryou's problem was clear to Yugi and himself. It was probably clear to Yami as well because of his mind link with Yugi. '_At least he still has one..._' Ryou thought to himself.  
  
  The rest of the morning went smoothly, with no problem. But it was lunchtime that Ryou was dreading. It was when Yugi and all of his friends would meet up with him, ask him questions, and bug him to death. He sighed as he sat down underneath a large oak tree. He brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on them. He hugged his legs tightly. He had never felt so cold before in his life. As always, he hadn't brought a lunch. He never did.  
  
  "Hey, Ryou!" He looked up to see Yugi and his friends walking behind him. They all sat down, and he smiled weakly.  
  
  "Look, I'm – uh, I'm not feeling well. I'll see you later." He jumped up and walked away before anyone could open their mouths to protest.

  He grabbed his bag from his locker, and headed out the front doors of the school. It _was_ true, he wasn't feeling well, but it wasn't that he was sick. It was that he ached for his darkness to be with him again. And he was in pain. He barely made it to his home before he collapsed onto the couch, and fell asleep.

  _**Ring**_  
  


  
 Ryou woke up so suddenly that he jumped up, and fell off the couch, banging his head on the coffee table. He ran over to the phone as soon as he had recovered from the shock.  
  
  "Hello?" He answered the phone like he usually did. Except someone unexpected was on the other line.  
  


  
*  
  "_Hi_." Bakura's voice met his ears, and Ryou's legs nearly collapsed beneath him. He was too shocked.  
*  
  


  
  "Um, hi." Ryou said uncertainly. He wasn't really sure of what to say now that he was actually talking to him.  
  


  
*  
  "Look, I uh, I just wanted to say sorry for leaving so suddenly. I _really _am." Bakura paused for a moment, receiving no words from Ryou, and continued. "I miss you." At those words, Ryou swore that he heard laughing in the background. It was a girl's voice by the sound of it, too. Followed by the laughter was a series of muffled curses.  
*  
  


  
  "Oh." Ryou felt himself blushing. He felt his heart break right then and there. Literally. He felt like laughing, actually. Odd, how at such a time he would want to laugh. The feeling passed as quickly as it came.  
  


  
*  
  "I had some business that I had to work out. And I don't know how long it's going to take to get it all cleared up." He paused again, his voice almost hollow. "Okay?"  
*  
  


  
  "Okay." Ryou said as he fought back tears.  
  


  
*  
  "Well, bye then." Before he heard the phone click, he heard something else. "_I miss you._"  
*  
  


  
  Ryou looked uncertainly down at the phone. He wiped the tears from his eyes before he hung it up. '_No you don't._'

  
*~**~*  
  
Hello

  
Is it late there?

  
There's a laughter on the line

  
Are you sure you're there alone?  
  


Cause I'm

Trying to explain

Something's wrong,

You just don't sound the same  
  


*~**~*  
  


  Ryou closed his eyes for a moment, and bit his lip. He tried his hardest to calm himself down, but he just couldn't.  
  


  
*~**~*  
  


Why don't you,

Why don't you…

Go outside,  
  
Go outside!

*~**~*  
  


  He turned around, pushed on his shoes, pulled on his jacket, and ran outside. He felt the cool air greet him wearily. He was sure that school wouldn't be over any time soon. It was still light out, and no cheery children's voices could be heard. As soon as he walked out the door, he was greeted by a sudden down pour of rain. Instead of running and seeking shelter back in his house, he kept on walking. The rain seeped through his jacket, causing him to shiver at the cold touch.  
  
  He walked to the end of the street until he reached a small park just off of a river. He soon found himself standing several feet away from the raging rapids of the dark and dangerous river. His white hair was soaked down to his roots, and blew slightly in the freezing cold breeze emanating from the river.

  
  He wiped his face as tears mixed with the rain trickled down it slowly. He blinked back more of his tears, and stared down at the water. The water… '_The currents… They're _very_ strong today_.' Ryou squatted down close to the water, and dipped his fingertips into it, surprised at how warm the water seemed to be after a few seconds of exposure to the dirty liquid.  
  
  Ryou raised his head, and stared up into the dark grey sky, his eyes frowning sadly. He blinked a few times, the rain landing on different parts of his face, almost landing only onto his lips. He licked them, tasting salt on the tip of his tongue.

******  
  
Kiss the rain

  
Whenever you need me

  
Kiss the rain

  
Whenever I'm gone too long

  
If your lips

  
Feel lonely and thirsty

  
Kiss the rain  
  


And wait for the dawn.  
  


******

  
  
  He looked back down at the water, and collapsed onto his knees. He was somewhat disoriented from all of the thoughts and ideas going through his mind. '_The current is strong… It could drown any living life form within _seconds.' He closed his eyes, and imagined what it would be like to be free, feel no pain, and live forever without emotions. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the rain had grown fierce, and the wind was practically blowing him along with it.

  He gripped the grass underneath him, and fixed his eyes on a small log floating past, going along the same pattern as the current was. He watched for a few moments until the log disappeared underneath the water, pulled down under because of an invisible current underneath the surface. He sighed.

  "_Aishiteru_." Ryou whispered into the wind, noticing as his voice seemed to be carried away along with it. The wind seemed almost to whisper back to him. Or was that the sound of the only remaining leaves rustling in the trees?  
  
   Ryou's eyes snapped to the sky when he saw a bright light that lit up everything within a split second. A few moments later, thunder rumbled all around, emitting a soft vibration across the earth's surface. '_A storm_.' Ryou thought weakly to himself. He couldn't feel the water anymore. He was getting used to being cold and wet. '_That can't be a good sign. Come on, go inside. Go in. It's cold._' A voice in the back of his mind nagged. Deep within his own heart he felt a jolt of pain, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to go away.  
  
  
******  
  


Keep in mind,

We're under the same sky.

And the nights;

As empty for me as for you…

If you feel 

You can't wait till morning,

Kiss the rain! Kiss the rain.. kiss the rain…

******  
  


  Ryou reopened his eyes to see that the water was drawing closer and closer to himself. He made no effort to pull away or to get away from it. He watched curiously as it took it's time in doing so. '_Time… So much time…_' Ryou frowned. '_How long has it been since you've left?_' Ryou wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, making no difference whatsoever considering his hand was soaked and it was still raining. He backed up slightly as the water splashed up, soaking his already soaked pants.

  He backed up until his back hit a very hard, old tree. The sound of the wind blowing through the leaves was haunting, and caused him to shiver. It sounded like a spirit trying to warn away visitors. Like _him_. '_It's just the wind_.' Ryou crossed his arms against his chest, and shivered again. It was really getting cold. And he noticed that the streetlights across the river had turned on. '_What time is it_?' Ryou squinted around him. It was getting very dark. It was getting darker than it should normally have been.  
  
*~**~*

Hello 

Do you miss me?

I hear you say you do

But not the way I'm missing you  
  
*~**~*

  '_I wish I had told you before you left. Then maybe, just maybe, you would've stayed. Just a little while longer. With me_.' Ryou picked up a stick on the ground, and drew little hearts into the mud on the ground. He frowned, and scratched them away with the stick.  
  
  '_I love you, Bakura. I do. I wish you loved me too_.' He threw away the stick, and wiped a single tear from his face.

  The wind picked up, blowing Ryou's silver hair so much that it became too tangled for Ryou to care whether he patted it down again.  
  
  "_You'll never love me_." Ryou thought aloud, scaring a few birds from the shelter of the tree overtop of him. He watched as they flew away to another tree, trying to stay out of the storm. "_At least you've got somewhere to be…_" He looked down at the ground again, with a sad look on his face.  
  
  A squirrel ran up to him, and stopped a few feet away, watching him curiously, as if to say 'why so glum?'. Ryou sighed, and smiled weakly at the squirrel. At the sudden movements, it merely ran away. Ryou's thoughts wandered back to Bakura. '_What are you doing now, Bakura? And with whom?_'  
  
  


*~**~*  
  
What's new?

  
How's the weather?

  
Is it stormy where you are?

  
Cause I'm so close 

  
But feels like you're so far  
  
*~**~*  
  
  
  "Wish you were here anyway. I can live with you. Even if your heart belongs to someone else." Ryou let the tears fall freely down his deathly pale face. "But my heart will always belong to only one person. You." Ryou sobbed into his arms. All around him the wind blew leaves at an incredible speed, making the rain no longer seem like a soft shower, but more like an attack of pins and needles. Ryou could hardly feel it at all.  
  
  


*~**~*  
  


Oh would it mean anything

If you knew

What I'm left imagining

In my mind

In my mind  
  


*~**~*

  Ryou's thoughts wandered to who Bakura could possible love. Who could ever love him back the way Ryou could? _Who_? _A man? A woman? Younger? Older? Trustworthy?_   
  
  "I could live with it!" Ryou shouted angrily to no one. "I just wish you would've told me. Before this _ever_ happened." Ryou whispered softly.  
  
  
******

  
Would you go

  
Would you go

  
Kiss the rain  
  
******

  
  Ryou blushed as he remembered all of the times he and Bakura had been happy with only each other's company. How happy he had been to be alone with him. '_What would you think if you knew that I loved you?_' Ryou thought sadly. '_Would you think any less of me than you already do?_'  
  
  "I want you to know, Bakura. Want to hear my confession?" Ryou spoke to the wind. "_You_ are my obsession. I can't help it if I love you. Blame my heart, Bakura. Blame it. Blame _me_."  
  
  Ryou drew circles in the mud with his index finger, and sighed. '_It's hopeless. You can't hear me._' He cried again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Crying, that is.  
  
******  
  
And you'd fall over me

  
Think of Me! Think of me. think of me…

  
Only me  
  
******  
  
 Ryou closed his eyes, and slumped back against the tree. It was so cold. '_So cold… So tired…_' Ryou felt the darkness pull him under, and he lost consciousness. He couldn't fight it. The darkness was overwhelming. '_Just like Bakura_,' was the last thing Ryou thought before he passed out.  
  
**Bakura's POV**  
  
  "Ryou!" Bakura ran over to Ryou's lifeless body, and brushed the hair from his light's face. He pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around him. '_So cold_.' Bakura remarked as he lifted Ryou up into his arms. '_And light_.'  
  
  He ran back to Ryou's house with Ryou wrapped safely in his jacket in his arms. He kicked the door open, and closed it with his shoulder. Bakura lay his light down on the couch, still wrapped in his own jacket.  
  
  "I shouldn't have left." Bakura muttered as he pulled a few blankets from off of a chair and covering his light with them.  
  
  "No, you shouldn't have." A voice from behind him spoke quietly, and laughed. Bakura didn't seem surprised when he turned around to see Marik with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Malik stepped out of the shadows, walking up behind Marik, slipping his arms around the other's neck.  
  
  Bakura rolled his eyes, and focused instead on his hikari. He sat down at the edge of the couch, his warmth pressed up against Ryou's cold and deathly pale body. Ryou groaned softly as Bakura moved him slightly so that he could actually sit down without falling off of the couch. He glanced up again as Malik spoke.

 "You had to leave, Bakura. It wasn't for _you_. It was for _him_." Malik said softly as he snuggled up against Marik's body. Bakura shook his head and rolled his eyes again.  
  
  "I know." Bakura turned his attention back to Ryou, who had stopped shivering so much. "But _he_ didn't." Bakura sighed.  
  
  "Look on the bright side. You're back now." Marik said and tried to suppress his laughter as Malik tickled his side.  
  
  "Yeah. The bright side." Malik had an evil grin on his face as he tried to make Marik crack and burst out laughing. But Marik wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed Malik's arm, trying to stop the sudden torture. But in the end, Marik burst out laughing, and fell backwards into Malik's arms.  
  
  "Whatever." Bakura said, completely ignoring the two.

  Bakura looked down at Ryou and watched as Ryou frowned, and tried to open his eyes. He was starting to wake up. '_He looks like an angel_.'  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  


  The first thing that Ryou was aware of was the sudden laughter all around him. It sounded like two people were laughing. The laughter was familiar. It sounded like someone he had heard before… '_From the phone call…?_' Ryou thought to himself, frowned, and struggled to open his eyes.  
  
  His eyes snapped open, and the first thing he saw was Bakura's face hovering over his own. Bakura's eyes seemed to fill with joy when he looked into them. Ryou tried to speak and sit up, but he fell back down, and he couldn't find his voice.

  Bakura's hands found their way to his shoulders, and smiled. He actually smiled. Ryou couldn't move, but he wasn't sure if it was from shock or from feeling so sick.

  "Welcome back to the land of the living." Bakura pulled his face away from Ryou's, and helped him to sit up. The blankets were so heavy that he thought they would crush him to death. But they were so _warm_. Ryou looked around to see that Malik and Marik were laughing and rolling around on the ground. Bakura cleared his throat, and the two stopped their fun for a moment.  
  
  "Hmm?" Marik raised his eyebrows, and smiled as he saw Ryou. Ryou was confused. "Glad to see you're feeling better." Ryou frowned. '_What's going on?_' He thought weakly to himself. Seeing the expression on his face, Bakura chuckled.  
  
  "You feeling alright now?" Bakura turned Ryou's head with his hand to face him. Their eyes met, and Bakura longed to tell him the truth, but bit his tongue.  
  
  "N-no." Ryou stuttered when he found his voice, and shook his head. His cheeks were still flushed.  
  
  "We should be going now." Marik giggled, and Ryou glanced at him. '_Could it be him? The one who laughed on the phone?_' Ryou blushed, turning his cheeks a crimson colour. He was suddenly so confused. '_But… Malik and Marik are a couple… Aren't they._'

  Marik dragged Malik by his arm, and they both waved a goodbye before slamming the door shut behind them. A cool draft was all that remained as a reminder of their ever being there.

  Ryou suddenly felt very uncomfortable being alone with Bakura. Alone with his darkness. '_Finally…_' He shook off the sudden feelings, and looked back at Bakura. Their eyes met, each lost in their own thoughts of each other.  
  
  '_Why does he have to be so good looking?_' Ryou thought to himself, and lowered his eyes. He could no longer look at the one he had loved so much. He felt ashamed of himself for thinking such thoughts.  
  
  "We should get you out of the wet clothes." Bakura pulled the covers off of Ryou so very slowly. Ryou shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. Bakura scooped him up into his arms, and looked surprised as Ryou snuggled further into his warmth. '_I don't think he's ever been this  warm before._' Ryou thought as he closed his eyes.

  Bakura brought him into the bathroom, and left him sitting with his back leaning against the bathtub while he went to get some of Ryou's pyjamas. When he came back, he looked suddenly so uncomfortable.  
  
  "Did you need… help with that?" Bakura asked as Ryou looked up at him. '_He doesn't look very happy… Wait a second… Is he…blushing?_' Ryou smiled weakly and nodded. After a moment, Bakura crouched down next to him, and got to work by pulling the soaking wet shirt over Ryou's head, and dropped it to the ground. He picked up a towel, and wrapped it around Ryou's shivering torso before pulling off Ryou's pants. He left Ryou's boxers on, and turned on the tap in the bathtub. As it slowly filled up with warm water, Bakura contemplated what to do. Ryou felt too dazed to actually think about what was happing. He only knew that the water was running, and that he was cold.  
  
  Bakura pulled off his boxers after he turned off the tap, and slid Ryou down into the water, spreading warmth across his body. A sigh escaped his mouth as the water warmed him up.

  Within fifteen minutes, Ryou was completely warmed up and clean, no traces of mud were left on his pale skin. Bakura lifted him out of the tub, and pulled a towel around his shivering body. He dried him off, and pulled on Ryou's pyjamas. Ryou was barely conscious the whole time, but still conscious enough to know what was happening.

 Bakura lifted him up, and carried him to his room. He slid him under the covers, and pulled the blankets around his light.  
  
**Bakura's POV**

  Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hikari, helplessly. '_What should I do? I've caused this… I'm the cause of his being so sick…_'  
  
  He brushed a few of the silver bangs out of Ryou's eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to the boy's forehead, and sighed.  
  
  "Ryou…?" He asked uncertainly. Ryou stirred slightly, a dazed and confused expression on his face. "Hikari?" Ryou frowned sadly when he looked up at Bakura.  
  
  "Hmm…?" Ryou groaned slightly, and looked questioningly up at Bakura.  
  
  "Just wanted to know if you were awake, that's all." He frowned, and looked away from Ryou.

  "A-alright." Ryou stuttered, and suddenly shivered again.  
  
  "Still cold?" Bakura asked him, a worried tone in his voice.  
  
  "Hai." Ryou nodded slowly. Bakura suddenly pulled himself under the covers, and pulled Ryou closer to himself. '_I hope he doesn't hate me for this…_'  
  
  Ryou reacted by snuggling into Bakura's warmth, a small smile on his pale face, lighting up his face. Bakura was slightly startled by his actions, but held Ryou closer to him.

  "There's something I need to tell you. To explain to you." Bakura started, and looked down at Ryou, who was looking up at him with curiosity in his eyes. He sighed before continuing.

  "You have to understand that when I left you it was for a good reason. And it was." He paused, and pulled Ryou closer to him, as if he was afraid he could lose him at any moment. "I had to move away from you because my judgement had started to become clouded. Because I couldn't look at you as any normal person would. I looked at you as mine… As someone I could love. I knew I was wrong, but I couldn't get rid of such powerful feelings."  
  
  Ryou raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura pressed his index finger to his own mouth, as if to tell him to be quiet. '_There's still more to tell._'  
  
  "I went over to Malik's and Marik's to see if I could keep myself away from you… But in the end, I always ended up following you, to see how you were." Bakura sighed again. "After a while, they figured out why I had really moved in with them, and they told me that you might feel the same. It gave me some hope… So I-I came back." He looked away from Ryou in shame. "Gomen, Ryou. Please forgive me?"  
  
  Ryou pulled away from Bakura, and Bakura thought that his actions spoke for him. But before Bakura could even sit up, Ryou pressed his mouth against Bakura's, and they remained in that position for several moments. Ryou finally pulled away, and looked away, a blush on his face. '_Could he really mean…_' Bakura looked at him with hope in his eyes. He was as shocked as Ryou was.  
  
**Ryou's POV**  
  
  '_He'll really think I'm stupid, now… But, he _did_ say that he had loved me! _Had_ loved me…_' Ryou looked back up at Bakura, and frowned sadly.  
  
  "How could I forgive you, Bakura? For the pain that you had caused my heart?" Ryou bit his lips before continuing. "It was true. I loved you… I wasn't sure if you felt the same for me… It tore me up inside when you left…"  
  
  "Gomen… It hurt me a lot to leave you, to see you become so lonely, to see you in such pain… I know you can't forgive me, but-" He was cut off when Ryou suddenly fell forwards from exhaustion. Bakura lifted him up into his arms, and looked him in the eyes. "Daijoubou, Ryou?"  
  
  "H-hai… Just tired…" Ryou murmured, and looked up at Bakura. "I can forgive you, because I still love you… but… can you forgive me?"  
  
  "For what?" Bakura asked in complete and utter confusion.  
  
  "For not seeing it sooner… That you, too, were in pain." Ryou trailed off, and closed his eyes. '_I hope he forgives me…_'  
  
  "Alright. We're both forgiven." Bakura said softly with a smile on his face. "One more thing before you fall asleep…" Ryou felt two strong arms being wrapped around his waist, and he suddenly felt safe and warm.  
  
  "What is it?" Ryou asked sleepily.  
  
  "Aishiteru…" Bakura's deep, soothing voice echoed throughout the room as Ryou felt into a peaceful slumber, safe and warm in his Yami's strong arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Ah, I'm finally finished! ^___^ I wasn't really sure whether or not to post this as PG-13, or R… But, seeing as how there's no death, and certainly no lemons… PG-13 is good enough! ^^ *rereads it* Wow… This is 14 pages long!!! ^__^  
  
 Anyway, please review!


End file.
